


It's Not About the Destination

by Fanvana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Build, Train AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanvana/pseuds/Fanvana
Summary: You know what they say a stranger is just a friend you haven't meet yet or something a little bit more?





	It's Not About the Destination

Lance is in a good mood. Well, that's not to say he's always in a bad mood he's just generally a very happy person. But the last couple of days have been pretty stressful. If it wasn't the school work than it was his job that took up most of his time. Than, it was juggling spending time with his friends while also having quality time for himself. But Lance would like to think that he's finally got a handle on it. Albeit, a very thin very precarious balance, that could tilt dangerously in one direction more than the others. But a balance nonetheless. It helps that on the train rides home he has time to relax and not think of anything in particular. 

He doesn't get why people are so annoyed with public transportation, well he gets it, but he likes the anonymity that comes with it. The people may be a little loud (understatement), and a bit rude sometimes (he once saw a guy almost run over a women with a carriage to get to the train!) but the relief he gets from not having to be anything, to not live up to any sort of expectations, to just be part of the masses for a few short measly minutes, really lets him start his day right or reset from a stressful day. 

.................................….….........................

It's in these wee hours of the early morning when no living soul should possibly be up, when there is no one else in the train cart with him and he can only hear the trains mechanics, the rush of wind, the slight tremor on the floor vibrating through his feet, and the slight smell of leftover coffee and metallic rust that he finds to almost be otherworldly. Like his transported himself to an isolated planet in which he is the only occupant. Everything outside the train doesn't exist or rather it doesn't matter, the calm only interrupted when the train bumps slightly lifting the cart up every now and again. This is his favorite time of the day.

His having one of those mornings, the movements of the train almost rocking him to sleep. He leans over the cart window and shuts his eyes fatigue overcoming him. He doesn't really worry about morning rush cause no one really walks all the way to the last cart. Plus his job is quite literally in the part of town that people don't often visit unless it's the weekend. The few people that do trickle in almost always leave in the next stop or two. Lance is blissfully alone for the most part. Although he does get a strange feeling, almost like he's being watched.

He tries his best to ignore it, just wanting to catch a few minutes of sleep before he has to put on his best face at work. But the feeling is incessant, demanding to be acknowledged, invading his senses with a small sensation like his actually being physically touched. No longer able to ignore it, he lifts one eye open and blearily looks around to find the source. When he doesn't see anyone in his immediate vicinity he gets up completely and stretches out his tired limbs. He jumps up and down in place trying to get blood to circulate all around, from his peripheral he notices that he has an audience. He freezes momentarily and tries not to look so obvious that he's trying to figure out who it is. He sits down stiffly and finally sees that the stranger that was watching him is sitting all the way on the other side of the cart. He looked to be about his own age, maybe a bit older? He has a white jacket with a strike of red through it, his leaning forward elbows on his lap, his dark hair covering his face. He looks to be contemplating something, or maybe he's trying to rest too? It's at that moment Lance can see that his body goes rigid and slowly lifts his head up and makes direct eye contact with him.

His brain was already slow to the uptake considering how early it was, so he doesn't immediately look away which would have been the polite thing to do. The stranger’s eyes had a steely look to it, like he was daring Lance to fuck with him, hey you started it asshole, I was just trying to sleep! Lance blinks twice and finally looks away. Not really wanting to start anything, not before noticing the guy relax into his original position again. Geez, Lance mumbles what was he going to do? Pick a fight in the middle of the morning? He thinks the guy looks like the type. His mullet and fingerless gloves screaming douchebag McGee. With his stop coming up he exists the train and doesn't think about again.

.....…….............................….……............  
A week later 

His readjusting the strap on his back when hordes of people enter the train, it forces him to stand at the end of the cart, giving him the perfect vantage point to witness The event. First, he notices asshole McGee is in the cart. Recognizing the mullet. Second, he hears two people arguing waay too loud, (things that shouldn't be discussed in public). Third, he notices asshole McGee trying to shuffle away from the arguing couple but can't due to limited space. 

Fourth, and finally he sees in slow motion the women that was arguing lift up her hand and reveal a soda cup and attempt to splash it on her partner, she misses, the man ducks at the last second and all of it ends up going on none other than asshole McGee. The pure look of shock mixed with his drenched face makes Lance unintentionally chuckle (okay maybe it was a bit intentional, what? The guy was a jerk and karma was swift and merciless). Five whole seconds of silence go by while the women is apologizes handing him napkins that won't exactly do the job, five whole seconds Lance thinks the guy might explode by the way he tenses up and looks at the couple, five whole seconds and the guy finally through tight lips replies “it's alright”.  
The women looks relieved but still apologizes profusely. For the most part he keeps up his facade of tranquility til the couple gets off, all the while his knuckles turning a dangerous shade of white from being held for so long. 

Lance doesn't want to admit it but he is a little impressed, any other person would have totally went off on them. He didn't think the guy that literally had a staring contest with and vaguely threatened him, had any amount of the self-control he just witnessed. Maybe he missed judge the guy. 

It's with that thought that he slowly shuffles closer until his right next to him, than he silently hands the guy a couple of wet wipes. Or at least tries too. 

He eyes it suspiciously for a while until Lance snaps and says “are you gonna take it or not? Or are you just okay letting it dry on you?” 

The guy, Mullet head, decides to take it albeit warily. “Thank you, you didn't have to do that” he mumbles softly, quickly wiping his face. 

Lance feels like there's a moment happening so naturally he wants to ruin it (honestly he can't resist) “well you just looked so pathetic that I had to do something I'm not so cruel as to let anyone go home like that, you can say I was your knight and shinning armor to your friends, especially if their cute!” 

He gives his best shit eating grin and before the guy even has a chance to respond Lance steps off the train and cheerily waves at him not before saying “try not to piss off anymore people!” He is left with the very satisfying look of confusion on Mullet head and a slight pep to his step. I could get used to this.  
.........................................................

He can't say exactly if that was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to him, but it most certainly on his top five of weirdest encounters since taking public transit. Keith thinks that there must be some kind of giant target on his forehead that screams for people to mess with him. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. But Shiro’s always cautioned him on calming down on his paranoid delusions saying that “you always think something's out to get you” and could you blame him? Especially since he just had a drink thrown at his face while he was just minding his business! Through no fault of his own, thank you very much. Not even that was as upsetting as the stranger seemingly offering him a helping hand, and just when Keith’s hope for humanity was starting to return he went on some weird tangent about how great he is, all while having the most infuriating smirk like he knew Keith couldn't really say anything for fear of sounding ungrateful. So, he just silently stood there, the guy even had the audacity to wave to him as he was leaving with a cheery disposition. Keith couldn't remove the scowl on his face all the way to his apartment. 

When he opened the door, and tossed his bag on the couch nearly hitting Shiro who he hadn't noticed was there. 

“Bad day?” Shiro asked, not looking up from the book he was reading but Keith knew he was paying attention nonetheless.

“Definitely up there” Keith mumbled, heading towards the kitchen to grab a quick snack.

“Wanna talk about it?” He flipped a page in his book, chin resting on his arm.

“Just some asshole messing with me on the train nothing I can't handle” Keith summarized, after grabbing some cereal bars he was heading back outside, putting on his shoes he previously discarded. 

“You sure?” Shiro lowered his book gauging Keith’s expression as he was on his way out. 

“Yeah, don't worry about it, if it happens again I'll just take the later train” Keith offered, not something he would really do but he knew it would appease Shiro.

Shiro returned to his previous position, seemingly satisfied with the answer, not before shouting “Don't stay out too late in the garage again!” 

Keith was shrugging on his jacket waving a hand to the comment, closing the door.You fall asleep one time and the guy never lets you hear the end of it.

Keith could have told him the whole story but he was never really good at recounting events and it was honestly something he wanted to forget. Hoping it would be a one time thing. As he threw a leg over his bike securing the helmet on, he flipped off the kickstand before thinking fleetingly that it was a shame the guy was an asshole he was kind of cute. Keith revved up his engine, escaping to the evening roads.

.........................................................

Lance was quite certain that God was out to get him, if not all the the time than at this exact moment, and normally he would feel guilty about having these kinds of thoughts because he could particularly hear his mother’s voice reprimanding him, but as he was crushed between thousands of people, yes thousands he couldn't help but think that was the case. 

As he looked around again in utter disbelief he caught sight of a growingly familiar mullet, looking just a miserable as he was squished between two rather portly men. Before Lance could stop himself he was already trying to inch closer to the other man. Justifying the effort as simply misery loving company. It was only when he reached over to grab the other man and bring him to a space with more elbow room that he realized that he didn't know what to do next. The other man looked shocked to have seen him again probably. That's when Lance found the words to say next,

“What is that like the second time I saved your life? I'm starting to think you like being a damsel in distress~” he said putting on his most charming smile. 

Mullet looked at him for two seconds before putting on his now signature frown “I’d hardly say handing me napkins and moving me two inches counts as saving my life” 

Lance simply countered with his trump card “Well I would say I saved you from a rather sticky situation” his trump card was puns. He could almost hear Hunk’s groans at his words. 

Mullet didn't exactly react like Hunk though, he blinked several times as if processing what Lance had just said. Lance didn't have to guess the moment he got the joke though, Mullet did a rather reserved smile, that definitely wasn't attractive at all! Almost like he was fighting himself on giving Lance any kind of positive reaction. 

“Huh, I guess you could say that” Mullet stated after a beat. Not looking Lance in the eye. 

Lance definitely did not get some kind of satisfaction from that. Cause that would be weird and why would he care if some random guy thought his jokes were funny? No matter how attractive he was. 

“Hmpf, well you know if you like that one you can use it or whatever...” Lance trailed off looking away from him to the suddenly fascinating floor. 

“I'll keep that in mind” Mullet said as he looked around the train. 

Lance was suddenly aware of how much space had cleared up in between their bonding moment. He was also aware of the fact that now that there was more space there was no reason why Mullet should stand next to him, or any reason to continue to talk to him. Lance was filled with this anticipation to see what Mullet was gonna do once he realized this as well. Hoping for some reason he’ll continue to humor Lance despite there being no logical reason why he would. 

He must feel weirdly obligated to continue talking to Lance. He thought depressingly. He's probably been annoying him this whole time, forcing his company and his idle chit-chat on someone who much rather be left alone. I should just give him an out Lance thought.

“Well, man it's been great catching up with you, who would have guessed that Mullet guy had so many layers? My favorite being your appreciation of my very awesome pun, but I gotta go, you know other damsels to save and all!” Lance nervously rambled.

Soon after that the train doors opened and he got off whatever stop it was. Not caring he might have to troop a walk all the way home. He needed the walk to get rid of the weird twisting sensation that was currently invading his heart. Leaving behind yet again a very confused Mullet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys been working on this for awhile just thought I should post it before it got lost into the abyss that is my procrastination cave of works that never got published! Let me know what you guys think and based on that I'll see if I can speed up the updates but no promises lol. Big shout out to my beta reader, Martina! Who was very patient with me. Anyway definitely going to have a second chapter but no more promises after that. Show some love if you guys enjoyed! Love criticisms as well.


End file.
